First Impressions
by Beautiful Green Eyes
Summary: Charlie comes to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, only to have Tonks launch herself at him...literally. Read on to see what happens!


**Disclaimer-Nothing is mine. It all belongs to J.K.Rowling.**

Charlie Weasley looked once again at the little piece of paper he held in his hand. Looking up at the number 15, he sighed and walked back a few houses, standing in front of a place where the number 12 house should have been, before speaking the words that were written on the parchment.

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place, London." He watched as number 12 inflated before his eyes like a balloon, and as the paper fluttered to the ground and burst into flames, he half expected it to be like those muggle blow up things, the ones where you jump around inside and-oh never mind, he was thinking too much. As he rang the doorbell, he realised it was not, however.

He almost immediately heard shrieking, something along the lines of '_scum, murderous traitors who dare set foot on the noble and most ancient house of Black'_, and '_scar heads, mudbloods, werewolves!'_

_Someone obviously isn't very friendly._ Charlie thought as he heard his mother shout "Do not ring the doorbell! Oh, Fred, help Remus!" He smiled. He could always recognise his mother worried and nagging voice.

Charlie had been sent numerous amounts of messages from his mother, each and every one begging him to come and visit, that she wanted to see her second oldest son before he ran off and got married to some girl who only wanted him for his muscles and because she wanted to brag that she was married to a man who worked with dragons. This was usually followed by messages from the twins, telling him to hurry up and get over there because mum was going crazy, thinking outrageous things like you were tied down by a girl, which was then followed by Ginny, asking him for the hundredth time if he had a girl in his life, afraid she was going to replace Ginny. Charlie had no idea where his mother had gotten the idea he had a girlfriend, which he didn't, why Ginny was so afraid she was going to be replaced, and why his family was so paranoid. Well, all but the latter he wasn't sure of.

Charlie tiredly leaned against the door, nearly falling through the door frame as his mother opened the door.

"Charlie!" She screamed out, hugging him tightly, as Charlie kissed his mother on the head, seeing as he was quite taller then her.

"Hi mum. Where's everybody else?" He asked, but just as he said it, Bill, Fred and George and Ron came into the kitchen.

"Charlie!" They all greeted him, and Charlie felt a warm feeling as he found himself amidst his family.

"Is Harry still in his room?" He asked, curious, because quite a lot of Ginny's letters were complaining about Harry.

"What else his new?" He heard an angry voice exclaim, and he saw a familiar head of long red hair coming from the stairs, before he heard a voice squeal his name loudly. He was nearly knocked to his feet as his only sister came and jumped on his back.

"Took you long enough." She said to him, sounding half annoyed and half happy.

"Tonks, come see my brother Charlie!" He heard Ginny yell up the stairs, and then heard a woman's voice say "Jeez Ginny, I pity you. I could never live through life with 6 brothers-"

Charlie just got a glance of bright pink hair and a white shirt that said _The Weird Sisters_ across it, before the woman, Tonks, tripped over her feet and, in an attempt to steady herself, start running down the stairs, only to trip over the umbrella stand, which snickered as it put it's foot out to trip her, and then to fall straight into his arms.

Charlie looked down at her pink spikes with purple tips, and then as she lifted up her head to look into his eyes, he looked into her bright blue eyes.

"Hi." He said uncertainly. She gazed back at him blushed a deep shade of red, which looked horrible with her hair.

"Hi." She said. Then, realising she was still in his arms, she quickly got to her feet. She took a long time to brush herself off, determinedly averting his eyes, even though she had no dust on her.

Charlie finally looked at the crowd in front of him.

Ginny's head was buried in Hermione's shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so much. Hermione was laughing, though not as much as Ginny. Ron and Bill were looking from Tonks to Charlie, a gleeful look in their eyes as they laughed. Fred and George were practically rolling on the ground, crying and laughing more then even Ginny. Molly was chuckling slightly, and Remus, who had come from the room that held Mrs. Blacks portrait, was smiling. He glanced at Tonks, who was brushing one spot on her shirt as if it were covered in dirt.

"Charlie, meet Nymphadora Tonks." He said, and Tonks immediately snapped her head up, apparently satisfied with her shirt.

"Remus, do NOT call me Nymphadora. It's Tonks." She told him, with a great amount of warning in her voice.

Fred, who had not yet fully recovered from his laughing, said, in between chuckles, "Yeah…Tonks…is our…own per…sonal…entertainment channel…" He said, and started laughing again. Molly, seeing Tonks now move to her pants, which were apparently much dirtier then her shirt had been, immediately looked disapproving at the twins.

"Really you two, you are overreacting a bit, don't you think?" She said, before rushing everyone into the kitchen, Tonks and Charlie being the first ones to get a seat at the table, which was a far away as they could be from each other.

Dinner was served after everybody was introduced to Charlie, who apparently was a hero, whether it was for causing Tonks embarrassment or for making people laugh, he didn't know.

Half way through his dinner (he was extremely glad to be able to taste his mothers cooking again), Charlie looked up to his sister and Hermione, who were asking Tonks rather funny questions.

"Do that pig one Tonks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, do Snape!" Ginny shouted, loudly then necessary, before Snape actually walked into the kitchen.

"Or…maybe not…" Ginny said quietly, turning the colour of her hair and sinking down into her chair. Snape shot her a glare before walking out the door. Tonks started laughing while Hermione told Ginny she really ought to be careful.

What he saw next nearly made Charlie spit his chicken out of his mouth. Tonks' nose immediately turned rather large and hooked, in fact, it looked exactly like Snape's.

"Your-you're a Metamorphmagus!" He exclaimed across the table to her, surprised. They were rare.

"I noticed." She told him. He blushed.

"Hey Tonks, bet you can't turn into Charlie!" George shouted to her, leaning across Harry, who was stabbing at his food with no plain expression on his face. Ginny snickered, knowing George only said this to make Tonks look at Charlie closely.

"What colour are your eyes?" She asked him. "Blue." He replied shortly.

Tonks scrunched up her face, her hair turning red, with no spikes, her eyes a less dazzling blue, freckles popping across her face, and growing about an inch taller. She looked rather funny, just like Charlie, expect in her own clothes.

"There." She said, turning to look at George smugly.

_Thisisjustasubjectbreakernoneedforyoutoreaditthankyougoodbyeenjoytherestofthestorythatisallgoodbyefornow_

The next morning Tonks woke up at around 3:00. She knew she would never be able to go back to sleep, so she changed her hair into dark brown and turned her eyes a dull shade of brown. Her natural look.

She studied herself in her mirror, before letting out a sigh and heading downstairs, still in her night things. The only person who had ever seen her in her natural look, besides her parents, had been Sirius.

_Sirius. _Her heart sank with just his name.

But she set off downstairs, thinking she might be able to read some of her book before she had order duties.

Setting off downstairs, she immediately regretted not bringing her wand. She was to get it, however, so she held tightly to the railing and worked down the last few steps.

Charlie, sitting on the couch, heard movement coming downstairs. Wondering who else was up this early, he got up and started walking towards the staircase.

Just as Tonks was once again outwitted by the umbrella stand. Tonks once again tripped over its leg, once again landing in Charlie Weasleys arms, throwing her book up into the air.

Charlie looked at the woman once again in his arms. Her hair was different now. It was brown, and as she looked up at him in embarrassment, he saw that her eyes were a dull brown colour. She still looked amazingly pretty though.

"You-you seem to be doing this a lot lately." Charlie said in a dry voice. Tonks laughed, clearly ashamed. She was very ashamed of falling into Charlie's arms. Which was strange, because practically all the Weasleys had caught Tonks while she fell, and who knew how many times Remus had stopped her from either falling from the stairs from a much greater height then this, or falling off the counter, searching for Molly's cookies.

"Yeah, I…I do." She said, standing up, but deciding against the brushing-off-all-of-the dirt-that-was-on-her routine.

"You umm, you changed your look. I like it." He said, wondering what it was about this girl that was causing him to go this nervous.

"Oh, thanks. It's actually my natural look. I just don't usually have it normally because I look like my Aunt Bellatrix, and nobody wants that."

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" He said, before mentally kicking himself in the head. Of course it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Yeah." She replied coldly, and Charlie made a mental note to never stray to her family as a topic. Tonks leaned down and picked up her book, sighing at the folded pages and the small rip from where it had hit that blasted umbrella stand. She threw it on the couch and sighed.

"I'm so clumsy. That was Hermione's book." She said under her breath, but because she and Charlie were standing so close, he heard every word she said.

"That's okay. I'm sure she won't mind." Tonks looked up sharply, embarrassed that he had heard her.

"Want to sit down?" She asked, before realising that she could very well sit down if she wanted.

"Sure." He said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Tonks went and sat down next to him.

"So, how come you've never been around her before?" Tonks asked, dieing to make conversation.

"Well, I work with dragons, so I couldn't really get away, and Dumbledore said he'd like to have someone-"

"Yeah, I heard that, something about wanting to have out side somewhere either then here or something. But you work with dragon? That's so cool. I always loved dragons. Not as much as Hagrid though." She said, and Charlie laughed.

And that's pretty much all they talked about for another hour or so. Charlie seemed to take great pride in his dragons, and Tonks had a great interest in them.

About 4:30 Tonks was drifting off into sleep world, as was Charlie. Both couldn't hear each other talk, and they were yawning constantly. Eventually they both nodded off to sleep.

When Remus Lupin came down three hours later, he found Tonks, asleep on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie woke up to find Fred and George, 2 inches away from his face. He wasn't sure he knew why, until he heard a yawn very close to his ear, and his shoulder all of a sudden felt like something was missing.

"Hey lovebirds." George said, sitting down on the table.

"How ya doing?" Fred asked. Tonks sat up and yawned, clutching a blanket around her and shivering.

"Man its cold." She said, attempting to change the subject.

"I bet you weren't cold last night."

"What with."

"Our brothers big."

"And muscular arms."

"Around you tight."

Fred and George smirked evilly at the both of them, Charlie glaring at his brothers and Tonks looking down at her hands. Finally, she got up and left.

"Fred, George." Charlie said warningly.

Just as the twins opened their mouths to reply, Molly Weasley came into the room.

"Fred, George, I hear you have been pestering your brothers. Now, Tonks is a nice girl, and I would be all too happy if Charlie pursued a relationship with her."

"Mum, I'm not-"

"Shh Charlie. And what is this I have been hearing, about you two using those Extendable Ears again? I thought I banned you from those! I see one more of those lying around, I swear I will-" But Molly was cut off as Fred and George ran upstairs, picking up an ear that had been lying at the top of the steps.

"Mum, I'm not-" Charlie started, but Molly shushed him as she grinned widely. Moments later, Molly had turned into Nymphadora Tonks. Charlie gaped at her.

"Tonks!?" He asked bewildered. She smiled as she went and sat down beside him again.

"Handy little trick I learned ever I needed something." She grinned again.

"Well, you certainly gave Fred and George a taste of their own medicine." He said, shaking his head yet smiling just the same. Tonks let out a laugh and Charlie looked down at her.

She looked up at him.

Charlie lowered his head and his lips met Tonks'. She responded quickly. She was just parting her lips when they heard a voice at the stairs.

"Hey, mums in bed!" They quickly broke apart and glanced at a glaring Fred and George. Tonks let out a giggle as she grabbed Charlie's hand and led him to the balcony, leaving a bewildered looking Fred and George behind.


End file.
